Jealous
by Waterdancer
Summary: I. Hate. Michael.Vaughn. An Agent Weasel POV


'Jealous'  
  
Author: AquarianLady  
  
Email: JCH114@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
Website: None at this time  
  
Feedback: Sure. I need feedback people.  
  
Distribution: Yes, but let me know the website.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Alias related (i.e. Vaughn, Rambaldi, Haladki, Devlin etc) are the property of ABC, Touchstone, and those mad geniuses JJ Abrams and Bad Robot Productions. Colonel Alec Haladki and Blacksmith are mine.  
  
Summary: What makes the Haladki tick? Is he normal or totally insane? This fic will explore a little of what little mind he does have.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: POV, Drama  
  
I. Hate. Michael. Vaughn.  
  
I have constant dreams of him and his "agent" dying in a special ops mission somehow gone badly.  
  
Is it normal? Probably not. I need to see Barnett more than Vaughn does, but I hide my issues better. What's the term? Sociopath? In my opinion, I would say no. My first psychiatrist, Dr. Linden, would say otherwise.  
  
I didn't start out this way. In fact, I was once a high-ranking FBI agent. But between the governmental red tape, and the criminals getting away with nothing short of assassination, I had a nervous breakdown. My father, Colonel Alec Haladaki, always said that I was too weak-minded to work for the government, but he didn't want my condition to tarnish the family's reputation. The Fibbies put me on a medical leave, it was decided that because of my "delicate" state of mind and my father's status, that I would better serve the government working as a desk jockey for the CIA. I don't know what was worse: having the breakdown or being demoted to being a paper pusher.  
  
I was walking the halls of the CIA building, six months ago, when Blacksmith told me that there was someone who worked for SD-6 in the building, and they needed a handler because she wanted to become a double agent. This would have been the perfect opportunity to prove all of the naysayers wrong. I knew I was ready to go back into the field again.  
  
I went to Devlin and literally begged him for that position. I was growing tired of pushing pencils and I longed for finally being able to do something. Devlin promptly told me that he gave the assignment to Junior Officer Michael Vaughn. I was at the top of my class at Quantico. I had logged more hours than Vaughn and I had worked for both agencies, but Devlin wouldn't hear any of it. "Haladki, you know that you were sent to the CIA for your negotiating skills, not to be a handler." Devlin said flashing that bureaucratic "I don't trust you" smile. To put it simply, he thought that I couldn't handle it.  
  
And Vaughn can handle it? All he ever did was flip that damn coin that his dear daddy left him.  
  
After Bristow did some intel for him, all everyone could talk about was "Vaughn" this, "Vaughn" that. It made me sick. Bristow bitched and moaned about getting assigned another handler, Lambert I think, and the next thing I knew Vaughn was being promoted to Senior Agent. Who was Bristow to demand that Vaughn continue to be her handler? She was nothing but a double agent. That bastard hadn't even logged 100 field hours! That was supposed to be me who was promoted to Senior Agent.  
  
When I was passed up for promotion, I wanted revenge. I decided to track Vaughn when he went to meet with his "agent". I tracked him several times, as a matter of fact. He's the one with the big SD-6 case, and yet I could track him without any problem. Go figure.  
  
  
  
Once, I actually got close enough to see Vaughn and Bristow together. I saw him hand her a decorated gift bag and smile at her like a ridiculous lovesick teenager. Finally, I had found Vaughn's weakness, Sydney Bristow.  
  
I reported this information to Dr. Barnett; she loves crisis management stuff. Of course, I didn't mention that I had followed Vaughn but I let her know that I've heard rumors that he was spending way too much time with Bristow, and was giving her gifts. Barnett being the woman she is, wanted to see Vaughn to talk to him about his "attachment" issues. What I was hoping for was that Vaughn would be removed as Bristow's handler, and he would fall out of grace with Devlin. What I didn't count on was Vaughn reacting the way he did. This man accosted me outside his office, and no one said anything. Bastards. He also said something about me not knowing how it was to be emotionally attached to a woman. Little did Vaughn realize how true his words were, and how very little I cared.  
  
After our little confrontation, I decided that I would make Vaughn pay for humiliating me. I was granted another chance to eliminate Vaughn. When SD- 6 was being attacked, he called and wanted us to get a team down there to help. I was lucky enough to catch the call, and I told Vaughn that there wouldn't be any team coming to help him or SD-6. This was against protocol, and Devlin told him that the CIA would do nothing until confirmation could be made. Vaughn had to play superhero and continue trying to help SD-6, or was it Bristow he was trying to save? My money is on Bristow. I had prayed that one of the criminals would put a bullet in his head, and then my problems would be solved. Of course, Agent Weiss came to his rescue. Vaughn survived, much to my chagrin, and everything was right with the world once again. Had it been anyone else that broke protocol, Devlin would've had their ass, but since it was his golden boy Vaughn, nothing happened. Whatever.  
  
Then I decided that if I couldn't get Vaughn, I could at least get his "agent". I tried to get information on her, her father, or even her friends. Aside from Bristow's double agent status and the CIA knowing that her mom was KGB, she was clean. I didn't realize at that time, but I only had a few months to wait until this whole thing Rambaldi thing blew wide open. First it had started with a sketch of some woman that looked like Bristow, that little bit of information would have been dealt with internally had I not called the DSR. That, if I do say so myself, was a brilliant strategic maneuver.  
  
The DSR wanted to interrogate Bristow and of course, he was there. I wanted to laugh in his face when he was staring at her longingly through the two-way mirror. He was so gone over her, and it would be his undoing.  
  
They also wanted to perform tests on Bristow for the physical abnormalities that Rambaldi foresaw—blood work, spinal tap, and a MRI. She would essentially be a lab rat, and Vaughn didn't know anything about it. When he found out, his face fell so hard that I could barely control my excitement.  
  
At the interdepartmental meeting between the CIA and the DSR, I sided with the DSR when they argued over the sharing of Bristow's files. It may not have been good for the CIA, but if it pissed Devlin off, caused Vaughn and his agent discomfort then I'm all for it.  
  
Vaughn went to Italy with Bristow to get what they thought was the code key. I don't know why I was surprised when I heard about that. He would go to the ends of the earth if she batted her eyes at him just once.  
  
The DSR eventually took her into custody, and of course, Vaughn had to be there, per his lovesick usual. I would have killed to be in the truck with them just to see his face. It's probably a good idea that I didn't go.  
  
I would have laughed rather loudly in their faces, and that is against CIA protocol. I can't go against protocol.  
  
I. Hate. Michael. Vaughn. 


End file.
